hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy the Puppet
Billy is a puppet that has appeared in the Saw franchise. It was used by John Kramer (a.k.a. Jigsaw) to communicate with his test subjects by delivering recorded messages, often appearing on a television screen or occasionally in person to describe the details of the sadistic traps and the means by which the test subjects could survive. Saw (2004) In the first Saw movie, Billy is seen on a television set by Amanda Young, telling her about the reverse bear trap that was hooked into her jaws. Once Jigsaw explains where she must find the key to unlock the trap, Billy is seen again, congratulating Amanda on her success, wheeling into the room on his tricycle to deliver the message of her freedom. He told her to find the key in her dead cellmate body that was sleeping with A knife. Later, Adam remembers seeing the puppet in his apartment when the lights went out. While searching through the dark rooms using his camera flash, the puppet's eerie laugh rings through the apartment, and Adam hits it with his bat until it stops. When detectives Tapp and Sing uncover Jigsaw's latest hideout, they snoop around his desk, pulling off many blankets to reveal the different contraptions of the mastermind. The two detectives are shocked when they find Billy staring back at them from under one of the blankets. Saw II (2005) In Saw II, Billy is seen on the screen at the beginning of the film, giving Michael hints about the death mask he is wearing. It plays out similarly to Amanda's test, except Michael dies. Later, when the detectives discover Jigsaw's new hideout, several officers walk up a caged staircase, and are greeted by Billy, who wheels into sight at the top of the stairs on his tricycle and laughs. The cage then becomes electrified after one officer steps on a rigged stair that breaks his legs. Saw III (2006) In the third instalment, Jigsaw is seen constructing Billy in a flashback for the purpose of Amanda's game, painting the puppet's face. Later, Billy appears on videotape to inform both Troy and Kerry of their respective traps. The puppet is also seen in the background of a flashback that features Jigsaw and Amanda discussing her loyalty. He is also used to remind Jeff Denlon of his dead son at one point, by being laid down next to his bike in the same position Jeff's son was in when he was killed. The puppet gives a mocking laugh until Jeff beats it into silence. After Jeff cuts Jigsaw's throat, a reflection of Billy can be seen on Jigsaw's heart rate monitor for a split second. Saw IV (2007) Billy is first seen in Saw IV when Rigg awakes after being attacked in his apartment and rendered unconscious. Rigg opens his bathroom door, pulling a trigger-wire from a TV set. Billy appears on the screen to explain Rigg's game. Upon leaving the room, Rigg is greeted by another message concerning his first test, referring to a woman Jigsaw deemed to be a criminal that had been placed in a machine that would scalp her. Agents Strahm and Perez later find Billy in a room in a school, sitting on a chair surrounded by candles. From a microcassette recorder hung around the puppet's neck, Perez learns that her partner will soon take the life of an innocent man (who is later revealed to be Jeff) and that her next move is critical. Billy's eyes begin turning to Perez while a low voice on the tape murmurs, "Open the door." Perez leans in to hear this last, at which point Billy's face explodes, blowing shrapnel into her face and neck. Perez collapses into Strahm's arms as Billy begins to laugh. There is also a flashback of Jigsaw giving a less menacing, early version of Billy to Jill as a gift for their unborn son Gideon. An interview with Tobin Bell revealed that this was the beginning of a storyline concerning the origins of Billy, as well as his tricycle, to be explored in future Saw films.5 Saw V (2008) Billy appeared in the opening sequence of Saw V, to tell Seth of his game, which is later revealed to have been set up by Hoffman to frame Jigsaw and kill Seth. It is unknown how Hoffman created the tape for this game. According to a list of potential Jigsaw victims, Seth was the third person tested after Cecil and Mark. In those tests, Jigsaw didn't use a puppet. Billy is also seen at the beginning of all of the team's traps. The early version of Billy from a Saw IV flashback is seen in the background of a flashback explaining the connection between Jigsaw and Hoffman. Saw VI (2009) In Saw VI, Billy appears on tape in the opening trap, which pits Simone and Eddie against each other. He also addresses William Easton during two of his four tests (Jigsaw himself addresses William via video in his first test). He appears "in person" in William's second test by way of hanging from a noose, and on video in the fourth. Saw VI marks the first time Billy was purposefully shown in person to deliver test information to victims. Snippets of the Seth Baxter tape which Billy is featured in are also played. Saw 3D (2010) Billy appears for the final time in the Saw series in Saw 3D. He gives Ryan and Brad instructions to their trap in person, does the same for Bobby Dagen's second test, and appears on tape for the others. When Hoffman goes to his hideout after he escapes the Reverse Beartrap, multiple Billy heads can be seen. His final appearance is in Hoffman's secret hideout at the end of the film; Hoffman blows it up, destroying Billy in the explosion. Billy's voice is changed, as if Jigsaw is using a voice changer, implying that it was Hoffman who recorded the tapes. Category:Saw Characters